Wilhelmina Carmel
Wilhelmina (spelled Wirhelmina in the anime translation by Geneon) Carmel is the Flame Haze of the title "Manipulator of Objects". She is bound to "Crown-and-Sash of Fantasies" Tiamat, whose will resides in the divine vessel Persona, which has the form of a headband. Appearance Wilhelmina is a young, beautiful lady who wears a maid outfit consisting of a purplish dress with puffy sleeves, a white apron and a yellow ribbon tied on her neck. She also wears a petticoat and a pair of knee-high boots. When Yuji asked her why she chose that outfit in the 2nd episode of Shakugan no Shana S, she said she asked around about what outfit befits a person serving royalty, and the maid outfit was the answer. After finding it really practical, she wears it ever since. The vessel of her contracting Crimson Lord Tiamat assumes the form of a maid headband. In the Great War, she wears a long yellow gown. Personality Wilhelmina always speaks in an overly formal and polite manner and has nearly no expression. She's very skillful in many things, like singing and house chores, and is the one who took care of Shana during the girl's training at Tendōkyū. Cooking, however, is one of her weaknesses. Because of this, she usually prepares dishes which do not require cooking like instant noodles and pre-prepared dishes. In her attempt to please Shana by cooking food personally for her, she ends up crashing Chigusa's kitchen. Wilhelmina at first dislikes Yuuji as an overprotective mother might dislike her daughter's boyfriend, and constantly refers to him as "the Mystes", though later on, she occasionally refers to him by his proper name. She has once advocated killing him so as to keep the Reiji Maigo out of the hands of the Bal Masqué and had to be stopped from performing the deed herself twice by Shana. Later on, Wilhelmina has begun to, more or less, accept Yuji's presence, if not his influence on Shana, and, on Shana's request, becomes Yuji's training partner when Shana is otherwise not available. In the light novels, Yuji retaliates and nearly kills Wilhelmina with the Blutsauger in a wild rage, for she tried to make Shana give up on Yuji by force. Wilhelmina always uses de arimasu, the uncontracted form of desu normally seen only in writing, to end her sentences. In the English dub, this is translated as "Indeed". Powers and Abilities Manipulation of Ribbons: As described by her Flame Haze title, her primary ability is the power to control an infinite number of ribbons which appear from around her. She uses this in a variety of ways acts as both defense, offense, and an aid for movement. Persona: In battle, the vessel which Tiamat resides in, Persona, is able to change from a headband to a mask which has an incredible number of ribbons extending from it, making it easier for Wilhelmina to battle, simply because Wilhelmina doesn't have to summon the ribbons herself, instead using the ribbons from her mask, this ribbons can create powerful explosions and summon giant fireballs Trivia *Her title's meaning is like the term for a player (in chess) who can predict moves far ahead. "Manipulator" (仕手 Shite?) is also the term for a protagonist in Noh, a classical Japanese music drama which is notable for performers wearing masks. *In the sixth episode of Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, Nanami Nanashiro cosplays as Wilhelmina. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Domestic worker Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Action Heroes/Heroines